1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to computerized methods for accessing databases, and in particular, to a computerized object-oriented method for performing system service requests by modeling system service calls into an object framework.
2. Description of Related Art
It is well known in the art to use database management systems, such as IBM""s IMS(trademark) (Information Management System) database management system, to manage computerized databases. Indeed, IMS(trademark) has been used for decades and remains in use today. Currently, there is a need to access such xe2x80x9clegacyxe2x80x9d databases using application programs developed by object-oriented programming systems (OOPS). However, there are few tools available to assist OOPS developers.
One method for allowing object-oriented application programs to access data in an IMS(trademark) database is through transaction wrappering, implemented in such products such as IBM""s VisualAge IMS(trademark) Connection. Transaction wrappering creates a class having methods that retrieve data from the IMS(trademark) database, create an object embodying the retrieved data, and manipulate the object in an object-oriented application program. The problem with this approach is that each object-oriented application requires substantial additional coding, both object-oriented and non-object-oriented, before it is able to access the data in the IMS(trademark) database.
Another approach to accessing data in a non-relational, non-object-oriented database is to translate the non-relational database to a relational database, and use existing object-oriented programming techniques developed for relational databases to access the data therein. The problem with this approach is that non-relational data, such as the hierarchical data found in an IMS(trademark) database, does not map well to a relational database.
Thus, there is a need in the art for improved techniques for accessing hierarchical data using object-oriented frameworks.
To overcome the limitations in the prior art described above, and to overcome other limitations that will become apparent upon reading and understanding the present specification, the present invention discloses a method, apparatus, and article of manufacture for accessing a hierarchical database. The database is modeled into an objects framework wherein the objects framework corresponds to one or more application views, database definitions, and data defined and stored in the database system, one or more message queues for communicating with the database system, and one or more system services of the database system. Transactions from an application program are processed through the objects framework using the message queue objects. System services provided by the database system are invoked from an application program through the objects framework using the system services objects.
Various advantages and features of novelty, which characterize the invention, are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed hereto and form a part hereof. However, for a better understanding of the invention, its advantages, and the objects obtained by its use, reference should be made to the drawings which form a further part hereof, and to accompanying descriptive matter, in which there is illustrated and described specific examples of an apparatus in accordance with the invention.